


Fairy Lights

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [28]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen, Language, M/M, Smut, trans!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Dan and Phil have sex for the first time under fairy lights. How cliche?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is a work of fiction and should be viewed as such. The way that Dan is portrayed in this story does not reflect all transgender people.
> 
> A/N: When Phil talks about Dan’s penis, he’s referring to Dan’s enlarged clit.
> 
> Based off a prompt I was sent on Tumblr.

The soft glow of the fairy lights illuminate the room. Dan sits in the middle of the bed. His eyes move slowly around the space. It’s not as if he hasn’t been in this room before. It isn’t as if he hasn’t seen what it looks like while doused in fairy lights. Tonight is different though. It’s like he’s seeing it for the first time.

There are many events that lead to sitting in the room with fairy lights. If asked, he would tell people that those events began six months ago. If he were to be honest with himself, everything was put in motion years ago.

Dan always knew that he was different. Something felt off to him. When he was a child, he didn’t know what was wrong or how to convey his feeling to others.  

It wasn’t until he was a teenager that he finally started to figure things out. While browsing the internet one day, he came across a word. Transgender. He didn’t know what it meant. He let the word roll around in his head as he sought out more information about it. He was drawn to the word like a moth to a flame.

Through countless internet exploration, he learned that what being transgender meant. The word made sense to Dan. It slipped over him like a second skin. Maybe it made him finally start being comfortable in his own skin. He wasn’t sure.

It took him nearly six months to tell someone. That was nearly six months of a back and forth debate with himself. Nearly sixth months of sleepless nights. Nearly six months of worry.

There was only one person he trusted enough to tell. That person being his mum. She sat silent as he went through everything. He talked to her about feeling different, about how he saw himself, about what it meant to be transgender, and what it all meant for him. At the end, she just hugged him. They hugged and cried.

She told him how sorry she was for not seeing things sooner. She made it clear that she wanted to help, but he would need to be patient with her. She needs time to slowly get use to things and work through her own feelings. He agreed and hugged her tight. For the first time, he felt hopeful about the future.

The future came slowly. Time passed like water dripping out of a leaky faucet with larger drops signifying monumental events. The first change came his name. He went through a lot of options before he found the perfect name two months after his conversation with his mum. Daniel. He loved the way the name rolled off his tongue. Daniel Howell has a very nice ring to it. Dan Howell has an equally lovely ring for casual moments.

The next change came almost five months later. He finally got his binder. He held it to his chest and cried. His mom watched over him with love and wet eyes. He cried even more when he put it on the first time.  

The therapist came next. She was a lovely, middle aged women who talked to him about his thoughts and feelings. With her came the start of his hormone regiment. He started taking testosterone. Taking testosterone caused him to grow more hair and his voice to deepen; among other physical changes.

One of his happiest days came the day after his eighteenth birthday. It was the day that he was able to legally change his name. He felt his heart swell as he finally held his new identification in his hands. His mom beamed at him with pride.

Dan had top surgery over a year later. The surgery went fine. The recovery was slow, but worth it. At nineteen and a half, he was able to look at himself shirtless in a mirror and love what he saw.

He was newly twenty when he met Phil. They met in the most cliche way; literally bumping into each other in a coffee shop. Dan had just picked up his coffee from the pick up area and when he turned around, he ran smack into someone.

Mumbled apologies tumbled from both of their lips before they even had a chance to register what they were doing. Dan’s coffee laid spilled at their feet. They looked up, their eyes locked, and they were both goners. Coffee met the ocean and Dan forgot how to breath.

The man he would know as Phil bought him a new coffee and asked him to join him. Dan agreed and they sat in a cozy table at the edge of the busy shop. The hours slipped away as they slipped into a world of their own creation.

Numbers were exchanged as the day came to a close. Fingers flew over phones as they both began to fall. Their first date came a week later. It was a quiet dinner in a quiet cafe capped with a kiss. Cliche is their way.

That was a little over six months ago. Dan finds Phil to be the most amazing person he’s ever met. They share a lot of the same interests, but they’re different enough that things are never boring. Phil understands that Dan doesn’t like to talk about his past and doesn’t push him to open up. Dan appreciates it. However, his inability to talk about his past has lead him to his current situation.

Dan is sitting on a bed in a room that’s bathed in the glow of fairy lights. His right hand absentmindedly brushes against the blue and green comforter. He nibbles on the thumbnail of his left hand. He shakes his head and pulls both of his hands into his lap. His fingers twist around each other as nervousness spreads throughout his body.

The door opens and Phil walks in. A pleasant smile adorns his face. He shuts the door behind him and turns to face his boyfriend. The smile slides off his face like snow off a roof. This is suppose to be a happy night. Dan looks anything but happy.

They had been planning this night for a few weeks now. They’ve wanted to take their relationship to the next level and become intimate with each other. Keeping with the cliche theme of their relationship, they’ve decided to plan a romantic night complete with soft music and fairy lights.

Phil had sent Dan into his room roughly five minutes ago. Dan was suppose to set everything up while Phil finished putting away the remnants of their romantic dinner. It seems like Dan only turned on the fairy lights before stopping. The scared and nervous look on his face makes Phil’s heart clench.

He quickly crosses the room and drops to his knees in front of Dan. He takes Dan’s hands into his own and up at him. Tears are pooling along the bottom of Dan’s deep brown eyes.

“Dan? Baby? What’s wrong?” Phil asks. His voice is soft and gentle. A few silent tears escape the corner of Dan’s eyes and make their way down his cheeks.

“I don’t know if we can do this,” Dan replies. His voice is barely above a whisper. Phil gives him a weak, but reassuring smile. His hand lightly runs up and down Dan’s arm in a comforting manner.

“It’s okay. If you don’t want to or you’re not ready, then we can wait. I really don’t mind,” Phil informs him. Dan sniffs his nose. A few more tears slide down his face.

“It’s not that. I’m ready. I want this,” Dan assures him. Phil nods his head, but can’t keep the confusion off of his face.

“Then what is the problem?” Phil asks. Dan inhales deeply through his noses. He can feel his heart beginning to pick up.

“I-I haven’t been completely honest with you,” Dan states. His voice cracks and wobbles slightly. Phil sits back. His ass comes to rest on his heels. He draws his hands back from Dan.

It’s not like he wants to recoil from Dan, but he figures the other man will be more comfortable with some space. Whatever he’s about to say seems very difficult for him. Dan doesn’t blame Phil for recoiling from him. He knows it’s to give him space and not for Phil’s own comfort.

“What do you need to be honest about?” Phil inquires. Dan shuts his eyes and takes a few deep breaths. He opens his eyes and sees Phil patiently waiting for him to continue.

“While I am a man, I wasn’t always a man. I wasn’t born a man,” Dan explains. Phil nods his head as Dan’s words wash over him. He’s not sure why he’s nodding, but it feels like the right thing to do.

“So you’re a transgender person?” Phil asks for clarification. Dan nods his head.

“I was born female. I changed my names and gender legally when I was eighteen. I’ve been living officially as a man for roughly two years now,” Dan explains. Phil hums at Dan’s words. Things are starting to click in place in Phil’s mind. The fact that Dan is reluctant to talk about his past now makes sense. It can be hard to talk about transitioning without fear of being judged.

“Have you had surgery?” Phil wonders. Dan nods his head.

“That’s where the problem lies,” Dan says. Phil tilts his head and furrows his brow in confusion.

“What do you mean?” Phil asks. Dan takes a deep breath and swallows hard. A hard lump is forming in his throat. He can feel tears beginning to prick at his eyes once more.

“I’ve had top surgery, but not bottom. I identify as male, but I still have female genitalia,” Dan explains. Phil reaches out and links his hand with Dan’s. Dan smiles slightly at the comforting gesture.

Dan’s reluctancy for intimacy towards himself makes more sense now. They’ve slowly become more intimate over the course of their relationship. Dan has had no problem getting Phil off, but has always denied Phil the opportunity to return the favor. Phil can now understand why.

“It’s okay Dan. Your genitals don’t matter to me. Your heart, mind, and personality are far more important to me than what your body looks like. You could have three arms or a tail and I would still love you,” Phil says softly. A giggle slips through Dan’s lips. Phil always knows the perfect thing to say.

Dan throws his arms around Phil and embraces him in a tight hug. The force of Dan’s body impacting with his own sends Phil toppling to the ground. They both end up on the carpet in a tangle of limbs. Dan’s head is firmly buried in Phil’s chest. Phil’s arms are wrapped tightly around Dan.

“Thank you,” Dan whispers into Phil’s shirt. Phil places a light kiss on the top of Dan’s head. They lay there for a few minutes. The heavy tension dissipates from the room.

“Did you want to continue?” Phil asks. Dan lifts his head and narrows his eyes at Phil. Phil shakes his head and takes a minute to gather his words.

“I’m not trying to pressure you or make you feel like we have to do anything. I want you to feel comfortable. If you want to continue, we can. If you want to just cuddle, we can,” Phil explains. Dan pauses for a minute. A wide grin spreads across his face.

Realization has finally sunk in for Dan. Phil doesn’t care about what Dan has beneath his clothes. He wants him because he’s Dan, not because of what’s in his pants.

Dan props himself up on his forearms and slowly brings his face towards Phil’s. Phil holds his breath as Dan closes the distance. Their lips softly connect. They move gently against one another. Dan pulls back and looks deep into Phil’s eyes.

“Yes,” he says. His voice is quiet and breathy. Phil smiles wide. He leans up and helps Dan sit up as well. He pulls himself off the floor and takes Dan with him. They tumble onto the bed and land with a small ‘oof’ from both their mouths.

They lay side by side on the bed, staring into each others eyes. They’re both giggling; about what, they’re not sure. Happiness is radiating from both of them.

Phil leans close and nuzzles his nose against Dan’s. Dan returns the gesture. Their lips connect softly once more. This only lasts for a moment until Dan swipes Phil’s lower lip with his tongue. Phil drops his mouth open to allow Dan access.

Their tongues dance around each other in a battle of dominance. Phil wins the battle because Dan lets him. Dan’s hand clings to the front of Phil’s shirt. Phil’s hand runs up and down Dan’s side.

Phil rolls himself on top of Dan. He straddles Dan’s crotch and adjusts his body. Their crotches rub against one another. A whimper leaves Dan’s throat. Phil groans at the contact.

Dan grabs Phil’s face and pulls him into a heated kiss. Phil’s hands roam Dan’s body. Dan’s hands wander down and tugs at Phil’s shirt. Phil sits up and pulls his shirt over his head before tossing it into the rest of his room. Dan’s eyes linger along Phil’s naked torso.

Phil pulls Dan up into a semi sitting position and helps him rid himself of his shirt. He pushes Dan back against the pillows. His eyes wander across Dan’s chest. All he sees is naked skin that he would love to mark.  

He leans down and drags his mouth across the skin. A mixture of kisses and bites bring Dan pleasure. Little noises escape his bitten lips. Phil smiles against Dan’s skin and grinds their crotches together. He’s loving the noises he’s pulling from Dan.

Dan feels Phil moving south. His breath catches in his throat and he forces himself to stay still. Phil stops when he reaches the top of Dan’s skinnies.

“Can I take these off?” Phil asks. Dan takes a deep breath. He nods his head, but says nothing because he doesn’t trust his voice.

Phil slowly undoes the button before working down the pants at an equally slow pace. Dan lays on the bed in only his underwear. He closes the eyes and grips the comforter tightly. Phil comes up in front of Dan and caresses his face.

“Hey. Look at me,” Phil whispers. Dan slowly opens his eyes. Phil’s face encompasses his entire field of vision. Phil doesn’t stop caressing his face.

“You’re okay. It’s just me. Everything is fine. If you would like to stop, we can,” Phil offers. Dan gives a small smile in return.

“I’m fine. I just needed a minute,” Dan explains. Phil kisses Dan in a light and reassuring manner.

Phil moves back down between Dan’s legs. He dances his fingers across Dan’s thighs. Dan’s thighs twitch under his touch. Phil interjects kisses between his touch. He works his way back up to the band of Dan’s underwear.

“Can I?” Phil asks.

“Yes,” Dan confirms. His voice has a bit more confidence now. Phil pulls off Dan’s underwear and tosses them off to the side. He takes a minute to allow Dan to become comfortable.

“You can touch me,” Dan says. Phil nods his head. He runs his hand over Dan’s crotch before wrapping his fingers around his cock. Dan thrusts his hips at the contact. Phil leans down and plants a kiss on the tip.

“I love your cock baby. It’s perfect for me,” Phil murmurs against Dan’s hip. Warmth and happiness spreads through Dan’s chest. Phil starts stroking Dan’s cock.

“Mmm….Phil,” Dan moans. Pleasure is coursing through his body. Phil drops his hand and leans up to kiss Dan.

“What do you want?” he asks against Dan’s lips.

“You,” Dan answers back. Phil smiles and gives Dan a chaste kiss before climbing off the bed. He removes the rest of his clothes and then grabs things from the side table.

Phil settles back onto the bed between Dan’s legs. He lubes up his fingers before pressing one against Dan’s ass.

“May I?” Phil asks. Dan eagerly nods his head. Phil takes it as a yes. He slides a finger in and waits for a moment.

Dan shifts slightly at the intrusion. It’s not bad, just different. Phil slowly drags the finger in and out. He soon adds a second finger before waiting for Dan to adjust. Dan nods his head when he’s ready. Phil begins scissoring his fingers apart. He slowly works on opening Dan up.

He makes sure Dan can take at least three fingers and is properly stretched before he removes his fingers. Phil rips open the condom and rolls it down his length. His cock throbs under his touch. He makes sure he’s fully coated with lube before positioning himself at Dan’s entrance.

“Are you ready?” Phil asks. Dan’s heart clenches at Phil’s concern, but his needs are overtaking him system.

“Yes,” Dan confirms. Phil slowly sinks inside. It takes him quite a while to bottom out. He is so careful about hurting Dan and making sure he’s comfortable. He stills once he finally bottoms out and waits for Dan to adjust.

“You can move,” Dan states after a few minutes. Phil nods his head before slowly pulling out. He eases himself back in at the same pace. That’s the pace he keeps for a bit.

“You’re so tight. God!” Phil moans out. Dan lets out a moan of his own in response. His legs tighten around Phil’s waist and his nails dig into Phil’s shoulder blades. Phil takes it as his cue to speed up.

Phil’s pace quickens and Dan hangs on for dear life. His head buries into the crook of Phil’s neck. Phil’s bed rocks under their movements. Heat starts pooling in Dan’s stomach. Phil can feel the coil tightening in his.

“Close,” Phil murmurs into Dan’s ear.

“Same,” Dan huffs out. Phil snakes his hand between their bodies and grasps Dan’s cock.

“Cum for me baby. I want to see you cum Dan,” Phil begs. Heat explode throughout Dan’s body. He clenches tightly around Phil and arches his back as his orgasm rips through him. Phil’s hips stutter as he cums unexpectedly. The coil in his stomach snapped at the sight of Dan coming undone.

Phil works them through their orgasms before pulling out. Dan lays on the bed with his eyes fixated on the ceiling. His body spasms with aftershocks. Phil disposes of the condom before slipping out of the room. Dan doesn’t even notice that he’s left.

He comes back to find Dan in the same position. Phil lightly touches his arm and Dan looks over at him. His eyes are heavy, hooded, and barely focusing. Phil’s holding a damp cloth in his hand. Dan nods his head. Phil runs the cloth over Dan’s thighs and crotch in an effort to clean him up.

Dan sits up once Phil is done. Phil drops the cloth onto the ground and grabs their respective underwear. He tosses Dan’s at him before putting on his own. Dan shimmies into his underwear before climbing under the covers. Phil joins him a moment later.

Phil lays on his back and opens his arms wide as an invitation for Dan. Dan gladly accepts the invitation and snuggles into Phil’s chest. Phil wraps his arms tightly around Dan’s torso. Dan lays his leg across Phil’s.

“Thank you Phil. That was amazing,” Dan whispers.  

“You’re welcome. It really was amazing,” Phil answers back. They drift off to sleep a few minutes later with the fairy lights still glowing around them.


End file.
